


Range of Surprise

by GuileandGall



Series: Altered Heaven [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted piece about Troy and Furia discovering that they are pregnant, post SRIV, as specifically requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Range of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> And AU piece inspired by the What Would You Like to See me Write meme, sent in by Lore.

**Range of Surprise**

~

**“All this was new to me. Life takes us by surprise and orders us to move towards the unknown - even when we don't want to and we think we don't need to.”** **  
―** **Paulo Coelho** **,** **_By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept_ **

~

Furia grumbled under her breath as she strode through the corridors of the mother ship. _Goddamn politicians. Don't they have any sense? Like Earth was so fucking perfect that they just wanted to do the same shit over again. Subjugating the Zin just because they were conquered. What fucking century do they even think this is?_ By the time she crossed the threshold of her outer office a soft growl rumbled in her throat.

Zinjai rose when she entered, just like always and followed Furia into her office. "Congratulations, Empress."

The title made her groan. "For the millionth time, would you stop calling me that?" She laid the tablet down on the desk and cast a quick glare at him. Then the greeting caught up to her. "Wait a minute. Congratulations? For what?"

"Oh, didn't you get the memo I forwarded from the medical staff? There were some test results I thought you would like to see right away." He tapped at the small interface in his hands and then handed the device to her. "I also took the liberty of forwarding it to Mr. Bradshaw. I figured you would want him informed."

Her eyes locked on the word immediately, of course Zinjai had scrolled through the document and highlighted that one word: PREGNANT. Furia suddenly felt dizzy, when she stumbled back a step. The alien caught her elbow and steadied her.

"The information I gathered suggested equilibrium changes are quite common. You might want to consider wearing lower heels or flats for the next approximately thirty to forty weeks," he said matter-of-factly as he guided her into the large leather executive chair behind her desk.

Her mind took quite a while to process all the things her default assistant told her while she was staring at the message. Finally she held up her hand and stopped him in mid-lecture about whatever research he had done about expectant human females. "Wait! You sent this to Troy?"

"Of course, not long after I forwarded it to you," Zinjai explained.

Furia rested her head on the back of her hands, which lay on the desk.

"Are you unwell? Should I call someone?" he asked, tapping the intercom as the door opened.

When her head rose, she saw Troy step through the threshold wide-eyed and a little pale. The franticness of his look freed a bark of a laugh from her throat. He looked shocked, maybe even a little bit spooked.

"Zinjai could you give us a few minutes. No disturbances. And I mean none," Furia told him, not taking her eyes off Troy.

"Certainly, Miss." He grabbed his tablet from her desk and nodded at Troy when he passed him. "Are you unwell, sir?"

Troy shook his head at the alien without looking at him. Once the door sealed behind him, Troy finally moved again. His steps across the room were slow, tentative. "You didn't know?"

"Until two minutes ago? No."

"Not even an inkling?"

Furia sighed and shook her head. "Not in the slightest."

When he reached the corner of the desk, he pressed a palm against the cool glass surface. "How?"

That question started a fit of giggles. "Well, when two people like each other--"

Her reply made him laugh with a note of relief. He rounded the corner of the desk, taking her face in his hands. "How are you the calm one?" Troy asked with a wide grin.

"How are you not?" she countered.

"Can you blame me for being a touch surprised?"

"Not in the least. I am too."

His thumbs grazed her cheeks. "So what are you thinking?"

"I honestly don't know, Cielito." Furia shook her head a few times. "You know me. This was never on my radar. So maybe I should ask you how all this is supposed to go."

Troy pressed his forehead to hers as he leaned over her with an easy smile. "I guess we'll find a way, like always," he said quietly.

"Well, we're both pretty good at figuring things out on the fly," she said with a soft sigh.

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?" Troy's lips whispered against hers before he pressed a deep kiss against her mouth.


End file.
